


Relapse

by yuunaibuke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuunaibuke/pseuds/yuunaibuke
Summary: A "Cure" to any ailment?Hard to believe in a time when options are short.I mean when your 5'2" its kinda hard.





	1. Where?

**Author's Note:**

> I make this announcement now:  
> -Don't Copy.  
> -I obviously own nothing except the crazy idea in which I'm writing.

Humming. Humming is my only friend.

I have heard this humming since I last remember. It's constant and I have no choice but to be haunted by its tune. I try to imagine the world the last time I saw it. How long ago was that? Do I still consider this a dream? Is this my permanent reality? 

Clicking. Clicking this is new. I have never heard this sound. What could it mean? Am I going to be free? Is it just my mind tricking me? I still have so many questions.  
_______________________________________________________

"How are her vitals?" A dull voice asked.

"Nothing out of the usual. I mean how long has it been now?" A calm demure voice said in response. Clipboard writing down notes.

"It was before us. All I know is we gotta keep her alive." The dull voice said.

"Are we still good for the reproduction cycle?" Demure asked looking at their notes. A small shift happened to the "subject" in the chamber.

"I believe we are." A new more excited voice called. The "gentlemen" looked at each other and began to type on the keyboards.

"We shall create the strongest being on the planet. Better yet the galaxy." The demure voice said while adding a quite boisterous laugh at the end.

"Now calm down she has to be awoken first." The excited voice called.

"That's tru-" The voice was interrupted. He fell to ground unconscious. The other two started turning but were quickly subdued.

"Target has been found sir. Extraction requirements being prepared." A female voice said.  
_______________________________________________________

The clicking stopped what's happening now. I feel movement. I can't hear anything. Where is the humming? Something is definitely changing around me.

Why is everything changing? Should it be changing? Will I be safe? Am I in more danger now? Where is everything? Was I abandoned? Am I surrounded?  
_______________________________________________________

"Agent was extraction a success?" The demanding voice of Nick Fury asked.

"Yes sir we are on our way." A female voice replied. The line went silent shortly after.

"What even is the purpose of getting this case?" A voice said bored.

"To put it simply there is a very important person in that case. So important infact that they will be put in maximum security." The female voice said.

"Whoa whoa. You mean to tell me that there is a person in there." The male voice said confused. He walked to the case and saw nothing but his reflection in the dark glass.

"Yes someone is in there and has only so long on life support." The female voice said determined.

"Alright lets get home quickly." The voice said while going to sit down. 

The jet started to go faster to give them more time. The case was barely secured and how little stability it has.  
_______________________________________________________

I'm being moved again this time not as nicely. The humming still isn't back. Is that bad? Am I leaving? Can I be free? Is that so hard to ask?

The humming it started again. I'm not alone. Was I ever alone? Is there currently company?  
_______________________________________________________

"Is she set up?" Nick Fury asked. Walking in the room.

"Yes sir." The male voice responded.

"Good now we leave this room and never open it again." Nick Fury said turning to leave and close the door.

"So no one is allowed to enter?" The female asked.

"Yes. Even though she is a great help to society she is also a danger." Nick Fury said heading to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A locked door no one noticed or did they?

4 years since the door was opened.

4 years since I last had some contact.

The same humming. That blasted humming. It was my friend at one time. Now my one solace has become my torment. A torment that I can not escape. Who is leaving me all alone?  
_______________________________________________________  
"So what do you do for fun?" Tony asked walking on the bridge.

"Well usually people are working not trying to have fun." Ms. Hill said walking up behind.

"You know for a beta your feisty." Tony said flirting.

"Mr. Stark don't even try." Ms. Hill said walking over to her controls. The helicarrier was preparing for take off. Tony being the "adventurous" person started to wander around.

"This place is so boring. Not to mention oddly dusty." Tony said noticing a good inch and a half of dust.

'Unauthorized Area.' Signs everywhere.

"What is Fury hiding around here?" Tony said walking farther.  
_______________________________________________________  
Steps. Steps seem to becoming closer to me. Its probably my imagination.

It wouldn't be the first time i imagined it. Wait did i imagine it last time? Am I slowly going mad?  
_______________________________________________________  
"What is that humming sound?" Tony said walking even further in the abandoned hallway.

"Tony your not supposed to be here." Natasha said walking towards him.

"And why pray tell can I not be here?" Tony said rudely.

"No one is supposed to be here. I shouldn't even be down here but I saw steps in the dust." Natasha said making Tony find out what they are hiding.

"What is it a failed project? I can probably make it work." Tony said.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Natasha all but yelled at Tony.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down I won't do anything just calm down would you." Tony said backing up. 

CRASH. The helicarrier started to tilt a lot.

"No she will get injured." Natasha said while rushing further in.  
_______________________________________________________  
I'm moving but much worse than last time. I feel like I'm falling. My case it's breaking. Is that good? Am I going to be okay?

The latch is shattered. I think I can push the case open. It seems so heavy. I need help. Somebody please help I'm scared. This isn't funny please I need help. Can anybody hear me? Was I abandoned? I feel wet more specifically my face. What is happening? The case is cracking more. I can't stop it.  
_______________________________________________________  
"She's all alone." Natasha muttered to herself. That girl has been alone longer than most people alive on the helicarrier. She should be free but she is apparently a danger I don't know how. She has never left the case.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Stark called from behind.

"Just shut up." Natasha said. When she arrived the latch holding the case was smashed and the glass was cracking at an alarming rate. Natasha ran and started to pry the case open.

"What should I do?" Stark said trying to help.

"Get Rogers or Banner I don't care somebody that can pry open this case would be great." Natasha said trying her hardest.

"Ok I'll hurry." Tony said running back. He rushed as quick as he could to find Captain or the Hulk. He was seriously starting to worry. He doesn't even know what's in the case.

"Stark what are you doing?" Cap said. Tony didn't answer and just grabbed him and dragged him towards where Natasha was.

"Hurry up." Stark said frantic. This worried Steve as he ran behind Tony.

"Natasha are you okay?" Steve said seeing her pressing against a very heavy case.

"Just help me." She said not stopping. He ran over and started to pry the case open. It wasn't budging at first then it just gave.

"Why is there a girl in the case?" Tony said trying to help.

"Cap pick her up and run her to transportation." Natasha said while doing a quick vital check.

"Yes ma'am." Cap said while picking up the very light girl and sprinting down the hall. The girl was so light its like she weighs nothing.  
_______________________________________________________  
The case was opened? I'm free? But where am I? Can I open my eyes yet? I still ask so many questions. 

I'm so sleepy and something is very warm. Whatever is super warm I hope it doesn't leave. I feel weightless.  
_______________________________________________________  
"Where do we take her?" Tony asked.

"Where do you think were gonna take her?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"That doesn't give me an answer." Tony said. Natasha was flying them somewhere.

"We're going to Stark Towers." Natasha said once they were somewhat safe.

"Is that smart?" Tony said crossing his arms.

"Do we have any other choice?" Natasha said once they were getting close.

"Not really and did you gun it here." Tony said.

"Yes I did." Natasha ended that conversation.

"So Cap are you ever gonna put sleeping beauty down." Tony said looking at Cap.

"Not until Natasha tells me to." Cap said leaning back.  
_______________________________________________________  
Such odd conversations. What is a 'sleeping beauty'? Who is this 'cap'? What's a 'stark'? I'm so confused.

I was slightly shifted. I still haven't opened my eyes. Can I open my eyes? I'm still so confused.  
_______________________________________________________  
"Stark I need a case like the one she was in." Natasha said.

"Why does she need the case can't she live outside it." Tony said walking out of the jet after Natasha.

"I don't know." Natasha said. Cap got out of the jet and watched them.

"I'm going to put her in my room." Cap said walking past them and into the elevator. He rode down to his floor. Floor number 50.

"Can I sleep?" A voice said. Cap stopped and looked around not fonding the source.

"Who said that?" Cap called out.

"I did." The voice said again. Cap looked down and in his arms was an awake girl looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"Of course you can go to sleep." Cap said uncertain.

"Thanks." She said and then she was out.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Large leap in the story

Steve was walking back to the living area. Natasha was pacing while mumbling. "Natasha, are you alright?" Steve asked after entering.

Natasha spun around and started to consistently question Steve about the young lady. Steve stepped back away from Natasha as she was closing in. "Where is she? What did you do to her?" Natasha raised her voice the more she spoke.

Steve reached for the door when it swung open with quite a bit of force. Fury strode in confidently watching the "Heroes". He looked and didn't see the experiment. "Where is the experiment?" Fury said monotone.

Natasha started fuming at that title. She tensed and balled her fist wanting to deck him in the face. "Fury she is no experiment. She was taken from her time and basically became a statue of beauty. She is no experiment to us she should be free to do as she pleases!" Natasha argued angry

Fury smirked knowing this was a sore subject and isn't the first time it was brought to his attention from her. He walked to the hallway where the girl was. He stopped and looked down. "She is down there isn't she? I assume she is resting from the traumatic situation in which she was freed." Fury said smirking down the hall.

Unknown to anyone even Jarvis the girl had gotten in the ducts and was frowning at this "Fury" fellow. She was not fond of this guy. "I'm not an experiment at least I don't think so." She shuffled a little farther down.

Fury turned to look at those still in the room. He noticed the lack of Banner, Thor, Barnes, and Barton. He smirked at the lack of people to come to their aid. "So what are you gonna do if I take her back?" Fury said pushing their restraints.

Steve stepped up crossing his arms. He was not mad but hid it behind a facade. He was not amused by Fury's threat. "You will not be getting her. She is my responsibility now and forever." Steve said calm and deadly.

The young girl was surprised by the bravery of the man who picked her up. She wanted to drop down and talk to him. "Who are you?" She heard someone say behind her.

Hawkeye had just got in the ducts when he saw a shadow down the way. He quietly crept towards the shadow. He saw a girl and questioned who she was before she freaked and fell out of the duct. "Oh no." Barton said when he saw Natasha's face.

Natasha saw the girl fall from the duct and was mad because she could have got hurt. The girl sat up rubbing her head. "That hurt." She said quietly looking at Steve.

Steve walked over to the little girl and picked her up. She smiled at him and nuzzled into him. Steve looked down at her in surprise. "You smell really good." She said sleepily.

Fury stood now surprised at how the girl was comfortable in the super soldiers arms. He was about to take a step towards them when Natasha stepped in front of them. "She has chosen where she wants to be." Natasha said smiling at the couple.

Bucky exhausted from fighting and missions is ready to just cuddle up to Steve. He walked in to see Steve having a small girl cuddle into him. He was angry before he noticed she started to wiggle. "Who is over there?" She said trying to see him.

The girl turned when she caught the new persons silhouette. She tried to wiggle free but Steve wouldn't let go. "I wanna got to him. He gives the same feeling you do. I wanna cuddle him." She says reaching for him.

Bucky seeing this girl want him was cute. He never seen someone want him except Steve and yet here was this girl who wanted him. "Darling you can have him as well as me if you want." Steve said walking her over to them.

Steve smiled because he just realized he found a rare occurrence. He found his and Bucky's other part. She was all they would ever need. "Baby doll what are you doing?" Bucky asked when she clung onto him.

The girl smiled at the two men that captured her eye the minute she opened them. She never wanted to leave them. "Am I interrupting something?" Tony asked after coming back from the bathroom.


	4. Cuddles and needles

"No just getting comfy." The girl said snuggling in deeper. Tony just raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"Ok well you love birds have a good evening." Tony said at the elevator. Bucky scooted closer to Steve and the girl who's name he still didn't know.

"Hey baby doll, what is your name?" Bucky asked. She got shy and mumbled something into his side.

"What was that dear?" Steve asked gently pulling her out of Bucky's side. 

"It's been a while since I heard it so I don't really remember what it is." She said shyly. Bucky smiled and snuggled her close to him.

"It's ok we will figure it out together." Bucky said softly with Steve scooting in. They nuzzled her neck comforting her. She tried to nuzzle back but couldn't reach up to them. She started to whine because she couldn't comfort them. They stopped and looked at her.

"I wanna cuddle you but I can't reach." She said starting to get upset. They chuckled at her.

"Its ok honey we know you are trying." Steve said comforting her. She looked up at him and started giggling.

"What's so funny baby doll?" Bucky asked her smiling seeing her happy.

"His hair is all messed up from nuzzling me." She said stroking her fingers through his hair. Steve smiled while watching her fix his hair. Bucky tried to get her to brush his hair. She turned slightly and brushed his hair. They looked so happy.

"You are so lovey dovey yet you don't know her name." Tony said walking by again with Bruce not far behind.

"Well we asked her and she doesn't remember her name so we were gonna come and ask for your help after she rested for a little bit." Steve said slowly getting up. Bucky stayed cuddling the young girl. 

"Well I could take a blood sample and see what it matches." Bruce said seeing the two alphas and their little omega.

"That would be great." She said sticking to Bucky's side. Bucky picked her up not even thinking about his arm. They walked into the lab. She refused to let Bucky go. Steve walked up and rubbed her back.

"Alright I'm gonna take some blood and then were gonna analyze and see who our lovely little friend here is." Tony said handing Bruce a needle. The girl looked a little nervous.

"It'll be okay we will be by your side the entire time." Steve said rubbing her arm. Bruce had just finished prepping.

"Alright 1....2 ......3...." Bruce said and after three he gently pushed the needle in. She whimpered into Steve. Bucky gently rubbed her back to help calm her.

"Ugh Bruce I'm no doctor but isn't blood supposed to be red?" Tony asked.


	5. Analysis

"Obviously Tony." Bruce said walking to the computer.

"Is she okay is she in danger?" Steve said protectively stroking her back.

"Well this is gonna take roughly a day to a day and a half. She is also fine." Bruce looking at the sample.

Bucky walked out with Steve following close behind doting on their little one. She was smiling and yawning. She reached a hand out for Steve to grab. He held it as they turned into the room.

"Now I see why it was such a large bed." She said very sleepy.

Bucky sat down on the bed and set her in the middle of the bed. Steve got on the other side and snuggled her into his side. Bucky scooted in between them. She nuzzled Steve's neck then nuzzled Bucky's. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"Wake up honey its time to eat." She heard someone say.

"Look at her being all cute and stuff." She recognizes the voices but is to sleepy to think.

She was then lifted up and being carried. She felt someone rubbing her back. She started to blink her eyes open. She was being carried by Steve and Bucky was rubbing her back.

"HELLO FRIENDS!" A very loud voice yelled.

"Thor quieter." Steve said when he felt her tense up.

"Can i have some water?" She asked quietly.

"Of course is there anything else?" Bucky asked walking to get it.

Bucky poured him a cup of coffee, her glass of water, and Steve a cup of apple juice. Steve sat down at the table and sat her in his lap.

"What are you drinking?" She asked them.

"I'm having coffee doll." Bucky said.

"I'm having apple juice little one." Steve said.

"Can I try some?" She asked.

"Of course." They said simultaneously.

She took a sip of each. She scrunched her nose st the bitter taste of coffee. She liked the sweet taste of apple juice.

"After I finish my water can I have a small cup of apple juice?" She asked shyly.

"You can take sips from mine if you want." Steve said smiling.

"Really?" She asked.

"He wouldn't have said you could if he didn't." Bucky said kissing the side of her head.

"GUYS THE RESULTS GOT DONE EARLY!" Tony yelled unsure where they were at.

They stood up and walked down to the lab. When they arrived they held their breathe. Bruce walked in with the results.

"So there are 2 things you need to know. First her name is (y/n). Second thing her blood conforms to others. Her blood conforms to other blood but her blood will always appear blue unless combined with another."


End file.
